Nostalgia
by Symbelmine
Summary: Thor no tiene ojos sino para los largos dedos de su hermano que con parsimonia recorren los tomos de la recién instalada biblioteca. No tiene ni idea de que libro escoge para leer, solo sabe que algo dentro de él se calma cuando lo siente a su lado, buscando calor y comenzando a leer en voz alta.


Hola, cupackes :3

En el día de hoy me place traer un regalo para la querida **grimmjow Kurosaki Drake** mi Amiga Invisible para el topic **Amigo Invisible 2015-16** del foro **La Era de los Vengadores.**

No sé si es exacto lo que deseaba mi amiga invisible sobre su punto número dos (el Thorki sobre ellos castigados a ser mortales por Odín), pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer sin sentir que traicionaba la esencia de Loki y Thor. Quería drama y angst, y un poco de fluffy por los laditos y me ha salido esta cosa extraña. Hice mucho hincapié en las tradiciones y costumbres nórdicas más que en el comic para permitirme el hacer referencias raras.

Saludos, deseo de todo corazón que te agrade mi regalo :3

* * *

 _Nada, nada de esto me pertenece. Thor y su mundo so propiedad de Marvel en compañía de Disney, aunque primero que nada son parte del folklore nórdico._

* * *

 **Nostalgia**

¿De qué se nutre la nostalgia?  
Uno evoca dulzuras  
cielos atormentados  
tormentas celestiales  
escándalos sin ruido  
paciencias estiradas  
árboles en el viento  
oprobios prescindibles  
bellezas del mercado  
cánticos y alborotos  
lloviznas como pena  
escopetas de sueño  
perdones bien ganados  
pero con esos mínimos  
no se arma la nostalgia  
son meros simulacros  
la válida, la única  
nostalgia es de tu piel.

Mario Benedetti

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

—¡Vuelve, Loki! —Grita Thor, aferrándose al paraguas con amargura, su hermano está corriendo entre una lluvia de gotas pequeñas y delgadas — ¡No seas necio! ¡Vuelve!

Antes de poder darse cuenta está corriendo tras él, empapándose hasta la medula y rogando no coger una pulmonía. Eso de ser humano sigue sin favorecerle.

Continua bajando por la calle a toda velocidad, Loki se desvía en la esquina donde siempre toman café cuando se aburren del pequeño departamento. Thor gira una calle antes para atraparlo en la intersección, es más alto y tiene más resistencia física, ahora que su hermano no puede desaparecer tiene ventajas notables contra él. Lo molesto es el clima, que le hace más pesadas las ropas y le estorba la visión. Es que algo anda muy mal con Loki y eso hiere al susceptible Thor, que se siente responsable de la situación actual.

Para encontrarlo debe correr más de lo que espera.

Loki se acurruca en un pequeño nicho entre dos edificios mirando hacia arriba, el cabello aún mojado mantiene su forma y brilla ante las escasas luces del rededor. Lleva el ceño fruncido. Está enojado. Thor sabe que no es un enojo de esos contra el mundo —los que por lo general vienen en las tardes demasiado calientes del verano—, es un simple ataque de verdades pospuestas que no puede aceptar.

—Siento haber hecho que padre nos enviara aquí. Sé que es mi culpa. Lo que te dije hace un rato, bueno, no es enserio. Eres mi hermano menor, no me importa tener que pasar esto contigo. —Para pagar los agravios le regala una de esas sonrisas que otrora encantaban a las damiselas de Asgard.

La lluvia moja más, pasa de ser fina y atrapante a gruesa y torrencial. Se siente tiritar, a Loki no parece afectarle el clima; sigue mirando el cielo, ahora es solo nostalgia, no rabia. No dice nada.

Se ve como un fantasma. Es más blanco que una hoja de papel y su cabello es tan negro como el vacío del espacio, pero son sus ojos los que parecen más inquietantes y ultraterrenos que lo demás, verdes de un tono especial, entre la fuerza mate del jade y el brillo iridiscente de las esmeraldas.

No es la primera vez que se enoja y corre, Thor ha perdido la cuenta de las situaciones del pasado que se parecen tanto a ésta, pasa que ahora es algo más que un capricho y de verdad siente que Loki quiere hablar. Parece que por una vez su lengua de plata no le ayuda a salir airoso.

—Vamos —dice, halándole de un brazo. Bajo la ropa siente la finura de sus extremidades, el peso que ha perdido en las últimas semanas—. No te puedes quedar ahí mientras llueve. Si enfermas tendré que cuidarte.

Aunque sabe que no servirá de nada, ambos van igual de empapados y la lluvia no tiene intención de parar, le pasa un brazo por la cintura y lo aprieta contra su cuerpo como para protegerlo. Loki sigue sin decir nada.

—Habla —pide con fervor, comenzando a caminar.

—Es mi culpa, Thor —suelta sin más, arrebujándose contra su costado—. Yo deje que los jötnar entrarán en Asgard, no quería tu coronación. Thor, yo te provoqué para que fueras tras ellos y le declararan la guerra a Odín, para que dijeran que no eras apto para sucederlo una vez terminara su vida. —Habría un poco más de gracia en la confesión si hubiese algo de arrepentimiento en la voz de Loki; eso sería pedir demasiado, él habla como lo siente, con rabia ciega hacia él y hacia el mundo, con la lluvia sobre su cabeza y la de Thor, con el calor de su hermano muy cerca, llenándole de confianza—. No lo siento, para nada. Eres un niño vanidoso, no podrías dirigir un reino. Lo que lamento es que estemos aquí, que ya no tengas tu matillo y yo no pueda usar mi magia.

Thor se ha quedado sin habla muchas veces frente a Loki, sea porque éste hace algo extraordinario con sus dones o por alguna cosa demasiado inteligente que sale de sus labios y no puede refutar, nunca le ha pasado porque no sabe si gritarle o abrazarle más fuerte. Se limita a quedarse callado, a no responder, asegurando, eso sí, que no se aleje mucho, pues no desea estar mucho más tiempo bajo la lluvia.

¿Por qué Loki tiene que decirle aquello? Debió mantener la mentira, no revelarla.

—No digas nada, Thor. No entenderías mis motivos.

…

Loki es bueno mintiendo, nadie puede negarlo, a Thor se le hace excesivo cuando consigue un trabajo como profesor de mitología nórdica en una universidad.

Hasta ese momento habían vivido en un maltrecho departamento con apenas espacio para dos pequeñas camas, calefacción y una colección de libro viejos que crecía conforme Loki conocía más la ciudad. A favor de eso hay que decir el gusto que Thor recuperó por las aventuras épicas de hombres del pasado. Loki podía quedarse con la ciencia, la historia y lo demás.

Es bueno mudarse, tener mejor comida y estar más cómodos, lo raro es encontrarse de nuevo con espacio propio, no uno compartido.

Cuando quedaron varados irremediablemente en Midgard, Thor, buena persona como siempre, mantuvo cómodo por todos los medios posibles a su hermano. Se concentró en ver primero por Loki que por él mismo, trató de adaptarse lo más posible al medio y hallar la manera de sostenerse. Al principio fue traumático, claro, darse cuenta de que no tenía nada le atravesó el pecho como una daga envenenada. Parecía que su padre le daba una prueba de la que esperaba no sobreviviera. Solo su hermano le impidió la ira y la locura, Loki ya tenía suficiente de eso por los dos, incluso suficiente tristeza. Es una de esas la razón por la cual ahora le duele un poco que las cosas mejoren, que ya no se encuentren tan cerca uno del otro; es que, milenios atrás, las mismas cosas sucedieron y no fue para bien.

Loki recibió una nueva habitación para su cumpleaños número diez. Ninguno de los dos se enteró hasta la noche, cuando fue hora de dormir y, al entrar en el lugar que les había pertenecido desde que vieran el mundo, no albergaba más viejos pergaminos, artefactos de magia y la cama gemela que siempre permanecía pulcra y organizada. Thor tenía todo el espacio para él, a Loki se le dio una habitación igual de grande al otro extremo del palacio, más cerca de la biblioteca y el área de entrenamiento de los hechiceros, donde el sol de la mañana, que él tanto odiaba, nunca molestaba su sueño.

Desde ese momento ya no estuvieron tan inseparables como al inicio de sus vidas. Thor dejó de levantarse temprano para correr las cortinas dobles y permitir que Loki durmiese un poco más.

Mirando su nuevo hogar —un tercer piso más cercano al centro, con un agradable color crema en las paredes y más espacio del necesario para dos personas—, Thor pierde el aliento y se llena de nostalgia. Loki dice que va a salir. Toma las llaves y cierra la puerta.

Sí, va a ser igual.

Mientras Loki mejora, él va a seguir estancado, como lo ha hecho siempre, continuará con su trabajo de mesero y estará feliz con no tener que preocuparse mucho. La verdad es que sí se preocupará, va a tener un ojo sobre Loki todo el tiempo y no va a permitirse que algo le dañe. No importa que sea su culpa que se encuentren varados sin posibilidad, le duele el ser incapaz de recomponer su relación rota, aunque por momentos parezca que hay una chispa del hermano que alguna vez hacia bromas tontas que no intentaban destruirlo.

Un paquete le golpea la cabeza antes de poder procesarlo.

—Come, idiota. —La sutileza de Loki no alcanza para Thor.

Hay una hamburguesa aplastada dentro de la bolsa, la cerveza llega por rodando por el piso.

—¿Nos has traído nada para ti, hermano? —pregunta antes de dar el primer mordisco, observando a Loki quitarse los zapatos y calcetines para caminar descalzo. Thor ha notado que ha adquirido un gusto extraño por el frío.

—No tengo hambre, tú en cambio siempre tienes hambre. Come y no hables.

Se pasea por la habitación con soltura. Son las siete de la noche, la primavera regala colores cálidos de atardecer en la ventana y Thor no tiene ojos sino para los largos dedos de su hermano que con parsimonia recorren los tomos de la recién instalada biblioteca. No tiene ni idea de que libro escoge para leer, solo sabe que algo dentro de él se calma cuando lo siente a su lado, buscando calor y comenzando a leer en voz baja.

Tal vez no esté tan lejos, quizá una nueva casa y una nueva vida signifique que va a estar más cerca, que desea algo sólido a lo que aferrarse.

…

Para cuando Thor aprende a cocinar, también aprende que Loki adora los dulces bañados en vino frente a atardeceres de verano. Eso le sorprende, pues le agrega algo más de color a la imagen que tiene de él.

También sufre una pequeña contracción de orgullo en el pecho cuando se da cuenta de que Loki es un profesor muy querido entre sus alumnos, llegando hasta el extremo de que dos o tres de ellos han logrado averiguar donde vive para enviarle tarjetas, preguntas y felicitaciones por sus clases. Thor no entiende mucho de eso, porque nunca ha asistido a una escuela humana o visto impartir clases a Loki, pero está seguro que se parece mucho a cuando le hizo escuchar su teoría acerca del funcionamiento del universo a partir de la energía liberada por Yggdrasil. Lo mejor de todo es que su hermano parece muy feliz con su trabajo.

Antes, en los primeros dos meses de vida en Midgard, solían hablar mucho sobre Asgard y su padre, sobre las pequeñas cosas que recordaban. Thor se da cuenta que ya no lo hacen más, y no porque no les importe, sino porque la vida aquí ya los ha absorbido. Solo hablan de Frigga, porque independientemente del mundo donde se viva, una buena madre sigue siendo una buena madre. A cambio de todo eso, tiene ahora un inquietante tamborileo en el pecho, una música fugaz que viaja por debajo de su piel haciendo cosquillas y arrancándole sonrisas.

Es aún más feliz que en sus miles de gloriosas batallas y no sé de cuenta del porqué. Es quizá por su carácter que necesita de algo aniquilador y vibrante como un rayo para abrir los ojos.

—¿Es usted el novio del profesor Odinson? —Su clienta del restaurante es una muchacha joven, presumiblemente una alumna de su hermano—. ¿Y es enserio mesero? ¿Con ese físico? Cuando los vi juntos la otra vez pensé que se trataba de un fisicoculturista o un modelo.

—Mary Jane, por favor —El hombre que la acompaña entrega la tarjeta de crédito junto a miles de disculpas, diciendo que su hija tiene un espíritu de reportera que nunca ha podido vencer.

El hombre se ve azorado. Thor no logra adivinar si es en realidad por el comportamiento de su hija o por pensar que ella recibe clases de un hombre que gusta de su mismo sexo. El pensamiento le hace gracia, aunque no es nada parecido al novio de Loki, sí que recuerda a los muchos hombres que éste atraía por su inusual belleza.

Cuando lo piensa con más claridad —al terminar un agotador día de trabajo y encontrarse de nuevo a la chica, que esta vez le pide que entregue un pequeño paquete a Loki— se da cuenta que las sonrisas tontas tienen nombre propio y que es el de su hermano. La cabeza se le revuelve, entra en conflicto entre las cosas que siempre consideró correctas y el abismo de perdición que representa Loki.

Buscando que cale más hondo el descubrimiento, el destino le presenta a Loki en todo su esplendor sobre el sillón de la sala. Su cuerpo blanco y sin macula se desparrama ahí con casualidad. Junto a él descansa un muchachito pelirrojo.

Sale sin prisas y se interna en las bochornosas calles que se anuncian con neón ante la noche cercana. Vuelve antes de la media noche, está borracho y ya no recuerda si era una mujer o un hombre lo que se folló un bar de mala muerte media hora antes.

Loki continua en el sillón, solo que ahora lleva el pantalón de un pijama y en lugar del niñito hay un libro viejo que examina con ojo crítico. Pasa por su lado sin decir nada.

—No volverá a suceder, Thor. Fue solo… un experimento. —Hay un poco de pena en sus palabras y en sus ojos verdes. Thor casi se arrepiente del dolor que le oprime el pecho.

—No es mi problema. Nunca me ha interesado saber a quién te tiras, ¿por qué iba a empezar a preocuparme ahora? —Las frases salen algo rudas.

—Bien. Entonces no huyas cobardemente la próxima vez.

Es un reclamo tonto, uno que destila rabia. Thor no entiende el porqué de ese ataque, solo sabe que algo en el comportamiento de su hermano debería alertarle; no sabe verlo, o no quiere hacerlo.

Entra en su cuarto de inmediato.

Al otro día, cuando saca sus cosas del apartamento, decide que no es normal sentir lo que siente y lo mejor es alejarse. No importa como Loki pueda sentirse, solo vale el ponerlo a salvo.

Deja una nota en el comedor.

«Lo siento. No entenderías que es lo que pasa».

…

Contrario al funcionamiento natural de ambos, quien se rinde primero es Loki.

Es una tarde otoñal, hay un tapiz de hojas anaranjadas en el jardín y Thor se da cuenta que hay un visitante por el crujido de éstas bajo sus pasos. Mira por la ventana con aire desolado y se sorprende con la figura de Loki, delgada y elegante, saludando desde la ventana.

Había escogido esa pequeña ciudad y la casa en un barrio familiar para no ser molestado, para que fuera imposible que su hermano pudiera dar con él. Incluso había cambiado de trabajo, ahora da clases de defensa personal y artes marciales básicas. Seguía pensando en Loki, pero no esperaba encontrarlo así tan de repente, sin planificar bien que decirle.

En realidad no hace falta, porque al permitirle la entrada, Loki habla como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Le regaña por mantener las alacenas llenas de dulces, alaga su mullida alfombra y se planta frente a la chimenea para encenderla. Se comporta igual que siempre, con su sarcasmo indirecto y las sonrisas cínicas.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —pregunta Thor, al entregarle un plato lleno de gomitas y comienza a descorchar una botella.

—Preguntando se llega a roma, dicen los midgardianos. Fue muy feo de tu parte irte así, Thor ¿Tanto te ofendió el niñito ese? —La burlona mirada que le sostiene merece ser enmarcada—. No era nadie y no es nadie.

Decide que cambiar de tema es más inteligente, así que habla de su trabajo y de cómo Mary Jane lo ha acosado por los pasillos de la universidad para preguntarle por su relación. Se ríe fuerte, una risa que Thor no escucha hace mucho, es tan sincera que podría arrancarle un par de lágrimas. En lugar de eso lo acompaña a reír, porque es otra de esas cosas que hace mucho no disfruta. Se sienta a su lado en la alfombra y le ofrece una copa, es un vino añejado en una granja local; Cabernet Sauvignon de la mejor calidad comprado con la excusa de celebrar su nuevo negocio y que nunca se atrevió a tocar. Es casi sagrado, un ritual pagano en el que se sacrifica el cordero, el ver como el líquido desaparece tras los largos y sensuales tragos que su hermano da, apenas rosando el borde del cristal, para luego ver su lengua —bendita lengua que puede hacer creer a un ateo— resbalar sobre sus labios para no desperdiciar nada. Como extasiado, continua contemplándolo sin atreverse a hablar. Loki tampoco dice nada, mira el fuego que ha encendido de la misma forma en que de niño admiraba su propia magia.

Thor lo procesa lento, recorriendo la piel tersa que se asoma bajo el bien arreglado traje ejecutivo. Siente extraño el verse de nuevo junto a él, y al mismo tiempo se trata del complemento que había hecho falta en su vida, por lo que es natural quedarse ahí solo para verlo. Le hiere que con todo eso esté vinculado al pecaminoso deseo que le hierve bajo la sangre.

—Es en serio, hermano —dice Loki, rompiendo el silencio, sin despegar sus ojos de la chimenea—. Ese día necesitaba probarme que era algo tangible, no otro de mis _caprichos_.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La razón por la cual te conté mis planes, la misma que te obligó a huir de casa cuando te dije que no huyeras. —Ahora sí que lo enfocan esos ojos verdes, tanto que se siente parecido a que le socaven el alma—. Te amo, Thor.

La declaración es algo semejante a morir, porque su vida entera pasa frente a sus ojos en un milisegundo. Todas las imágenes contienen un pequeño fragmento de lo que es Loki para él, desde el niño que le perseguía por corredores y escaleras con una sonrisa inocente, pasando por el adolescente que le enseñó la mejor manera de salir del castillo sin alertar a los guardias, hasta el hombre que cortejó a Lady Sigyn solo con canciones y poesías, cuando él no pudo hacerlo después de meses de infructuosas persecuciones. Es el Loki que puede hacer bromas hasta hacerlo estallar de risa o cólera, el hermano que siempre estuvo a su lado desde que vino al mundo, el único ser en el universo por el que se arrojaría de cabeza desde el extremo de Bifröst solo para probar que le quiere. Palpable, como suelen serlo solo las verdades, se encuentra con que siempre estuvo más pendiente del ritmo de los pasos de Loki que del contoneo de caderas anónimo que cruzaba su camino.

Tal vez no es un amor de ahora, sino algo que se gestó tan en silencio que ha necesitado de un desorden completo del universo para manifestarse.

—Si me vas a salir con algo estúpido respecto al honor, a nuestra sangre y eso, será mejor que solo me pidas que me vaya.

—Jamás te pediría eso, hermano.

—¿Entonces? —Hay un poco de lascivia en la manera con que le observa al formular la pregunta.

No responde con palabras. Solo le devora la boca para compensar el nudo que se le forma en el estómago al pensar que Loki ha debido juntar toda la valentía del mundo para decir aquello que él no fue capaz, además de ir en contra de su propia naturaleza y hablar con la verdad. Mueve lengua, labios, dientes —boca completa—, buscando ahogar las penas y la culpa que le encienden el cuerpo. Quiere morirse solo de probar la destreza de Loki para volverle del revés con su lengua, provocando chispas y jadeos entre ese beso espeso, rebelde, tachonado de ansias. Si hay pecado en lo que hace, Thor lo brinca con la indiferencia del príncipe que sabe puede cambiar las reglas a su antojo, que se siente poderoso por el solo hecho de hacer lo que desea sin restricciones. Acuna el rostro de Loki como si fuese lo más sagrado en el universo, besa con pasión, bebiendo todo lo que no ha bebido en los milenios que ha pasado a su lado. Se detiene cuando siente que este tiembla ligeramente. Después se entera que son ambos los que no pueden controlar el bullicio bajo la piel. Thor decide que la mejor manera de calmar todo aquello es explorar todo el territorio a su disposición, hacer de ese cuerpo frente al suyo una puerta al Valhalla del que se les expulsó.

Comienza por retomar los labios rojos, por extender ese cuerpo menudo sobre la alfombra que compró pensando en no tener que caminar descalzo en invierno. No es que Loki le deje hacer todo lo que quiere, es que no hay tiempo que perder después de tantas pausas, eternidades y palabras que se han interpuesto. Thor no se detiene ahora porque se convierte en adicción saborear cada milímetro de piel que va despejando, conocer la modulación exacta de un gemido en su hermano y perderse entre el conocido olor que desprende Loki allí por donde pasa. Una definición clara para todo lo que le bombardea, es decir que se emborracha en la felicidad compartida, en las ansias mutuas de llegar al límite y rebasarlo. Siente que le muerden, le arañan, le hacen trizas esas manos de largos dedos lechosos; y esas piernas fibrosas y acostumbradas tanto al rigor de la guerra como del protocolo le rodean con saña y pierde la cordura de verdad. Porque encontrarse piel con piel, besar hasta sangrar y hundirse tan profundo en alguien que el paraíso y el infierno no se diferencian, no puede no contar como locura provocada. Quizá toda la magia de Loki no se perdió y una gota de ella se encuentre entre sus ojos, que no permiten a Thor huir hacia ningún lugar sin sentirse culpable, que le atan a él y su peculiar manera de expresar amor.

—Si hubiese sabido que eras tan bueno me hubiese colado en tu cuarto unas cuantas veces, antes —dice con descaro, enterrando el rostro en su cuello—. Hacerlo en esas bonitas mantas rojas con el infinito cielo de Asgard en la ventana con los guardias a unos metros seguro estaría genial.

Antes que sentirse herido, por el recuerdo y la vulgar visión, Thor explota en una carcajada que no es sino suya, un trueno que hace eco en la habitación y vibra contra los objetos y el pecho de Loki.

—Madre nos hubiese matado.

…

A millones de años luz, tal vez solo una milésima de segundo luego del big bang, algo debió decidir que las cosas fuesen así, piensa Thor, al ver como Loki salta sobre un charco en la calle y le pide que se apresure. Dentro de los límites que imponen el año de vida en Midgard, es seguro que lo han sorteado mejor de lo esperado y las cosas no han ido mal; salvo por esos dos meses en que la ausencia de Loki fue igual a ser encerrado en las frías entrañas de Utgard en Jötunheimr. También debió alguna deidad benéfica interceder por sus caminos ante las nornir para que hilasen el tiempo y el espacio de manera menos apresurada y con mayor calma, para permitirles ese respiro momentáneo.

―Ellas no hacen eso, Thor ―había reído Loki tiempo atrás, cuando hablaban del mismo tema―. Cada quien hace su destino, lo moldea con sus acciones; ellas solo se encargan de que ciertas cosas sucedan, para que el tiempo no se estanque y la vida no se seque.

―¿Cómo es eso, hermano? ―su pregunta despertó en aquel entonces la parte vanidosa de su hermano, desplegando sus enormes conocimientos sobre el cosmos en un simple escenario.

―Si el universo necesita que alguien lo rescate habrá un millón de personas que podrán hacerlo, no existe un elegido. El elegido es quien con sus decisiones no acorta su propio hilo.

Sonríe porque es verdad, porque fracasó una vez y su padre le quitó todo poder que pudiese tener, pero ya no quiere fracasar de nuevo, el hacerlo significa perder a Loki y perderlo a él es caer en un pozo oscuro donde la felicidad no es más que una metáfora exigüa. Puede que los tapices de los héroes sean tejidos al pie de Yggdrasil con hilos de oro y que el suyo este manchado ahora con la indeleble muesca de la mortalidad, la realidad es que no le importa. Cualquier cosa es estúpida si la compara con la felicidad sencilla que encuentra en mirar la fachada de su casa llena de barro por las recientes lluvias, lo cómodo que es sentarse junto al fuego a escuchar leer a Loki interminables novelas y luego estrecharle fuerte para darle un beso, un beso largo que le quite la respiración.

―Thor, sino entras ahora te dejaré en la calle. ―Aunque trate de no pensarlo, ese sigue siendo su hermano y le agrada que a pesar del cambio drástico en la relación no haya perdido la confianza en tirarle del cabello cuando no presta atención―. Que seas grande y fuerte no evitará que tengas hipotermia si continúas así de mojado.

―Puedes buscar nuevas formas de calentarme ―sugiere con avaricia, tomándolo por la cintura.

―¿Cómo prenderle fuego a la casa contigo dentro? Esa es una gran idea, no creí que fueses capaz de generar tan complejas producciones dentro de tu pequeña mente, Thor.

Se ríe. Tiene el descaro de reírse muy alto mientras arrastra a Thor dentro de la casa, sigue siendo el mismo cínico arrogante que dejaría al mundo de cabeza solo por hallar que encaja. Thor se da cuenta que no hay mejor manera de evocar lo que siente por Loki que compararlo con esos ritos extraños que se hacían en su honor. Armaría un altar, encendería las velas y se sacrificaría a sí mismo solo porque siempre fuese feliz.

―Yo dejo que hagas lo que quieras conmigo Loki, siempre y cuando lo hagas porque me amas.


End file.
